Enough Nerve
by Tzadikim
Summary: They would discuss the match at a different time. Gender-bending.


**AN: FINALS ARE OVER! That's why I've been AWOL for almost two months, sorry about that. Now I'll be trying to catch up on everything that I've missed. I am also attempting to write/finish some of these fics, focusing on some of my original stuff, and I'm sorry for the long wait. I also have a tumblr, the link is on my profile. **

**To curb your enthusiasm, I shall give you this. And yes, to the newcomers, Harry and Ginny are both the opposite gender.**

**Please leave a review. **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling. Sounds like a good opening to a joke, though.

**Title**: Enough Nerve

**Word Count: **1k

**Summary**: They would discuss the match at a different time. Gender-bending.

* * *

Halley's stomach was doing cartwheels. She couldn't believe that she just snogged Rory's little brother in front of everyone—and that he kissed her back. _At least Rory isn't going to drop the trophy on my head,_ she thought about the quick nod that her friend gave her, it counted as some form of approval. It seemed funny now that wrestling with that idea for weeks, imagining that she would almost lose a dear friendship, that she never assumed that Rory would accept Halley's crush easily.

Speaking of which, Halley bit her thumbnail, her gaze moved to Gabriel who also hadn't spoken since what happened in the Common Room. Instead he held onto her free hand as they left the castle and their cheering housemates, and they walked to the grounds where they could be alone for a short time. His Quidditch robe swirled behind him, and he was still wearing his uniform—the rest of the team was still wearing theirs due to the rush to celebrate their victory. There was a far-away expression on his freckled face, but when he caught her staring was when he smiled.

"What I said last year about having enough nerve," he said, the tips of his ears were turning red. There was a curious sort of tone in his voice. "I didn't think you would use it like that."

Halley grasped for words to use. "I…I…" She gave up and covered her face with her hands. "Bollocks. I like you." She peaked through her fingers to see his reaction.

"How long?" Gabriel asked, his eyes were blown wide. "I mean, I used to have the stupidest crush on you, and you never really noticed me. Now it's the opposite, but…" he broke off the rest. He gently brought her hands down from her face so that he could look at her. The leather that was used for the Quidditch gloves felt rough at his joints. "I like you, too."

It felt like a weight was being taken off of her shoulders. Halley let out a sigh. "That's good, I suppose, or this would be very awkward right now. And I think I started to like you sometime early this term," she hurriedly rushed to answer his question. She let got of his hands and ran them through her messy hair that had gotten worst during her detention. "I really don't want to mess this up, but I just started to see you more and it's like you're already a major part of my life." The words were pouring out now and there was no way of stopping it from happening. She wasn't used to spilling out her emotions like that, especially some emotion other than rage.

"And you see _me_," her words were almost exasperated. "I'm not the bloody Girl-Who-Lived, but just some girl who stays at your house each summer, the one with weird scars and bosses you around at the pitch. And I like that."

Gabriel was stunned throughout her rambling proclamation. It looked as though he was whacked in the back of his head by a beater's bat. "Halley, I—wow—"

She interrupted him. Her hands were back in her hair, making more of the strands stand up. Her glasses were crooked. The happiness that was growing inside started to deflate. "I messed it up already, didn't I?"

"Halley—" Gabriel stepped closer to her.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe—"

So he kissed her.

Surprised by this, she became hyperaware of the feel of his hand at her waist, the other on her back, and the glorious feeling of his mouth moving against hers. Halley closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the feeling of her senses being filled by him. Gabriel tasted like the mint toothpaste that he used, and the smell of his aftershave mixed pleasantly with the woody scent of his hair and broom polish. Her arms crossed over his back, fingers brushing over his embroidered name on his robe. The newness of it didn't stop the unexpected kiss from being one of the most stimulating and enjoyable experiences of her life.

Halley could understand the appeal of kissing much more now. The warmth went all the way down, making her toes curl inside her shoes. Gabriel's hand left her cheek and moved to her waist. The monster in her chest roared in approval. She wasn't sure how much time passed, but the one thing that she knew for sure was that this could feel like it could power a hundred Patronuses. They broke apart, her lips tingling and cheeks blushing. She opened her eyes and she could see the mirrored expression of happiness through her smudged glasses.

"Just returning the favour," Gabriel said. The blazing look was back in his eyes. "You're not the only one with enough nerve to do anything."

"I like that." Halley smiled, basking in the afterglow of the kiss. "We Gryffindors have to be brave and bold."

"Where does it leave us, then? Because as much as I like the kissing—" His face went pink. "I want to have a relationship that isn't like what Rory and Logan Brown had."

"Do you want to see where this goes?" Halley asked.

Gabriel laced his fingers through hers. "Let's do that."


End file.
